Carta
by xinitaromantica19
Summary: Una carta de Inuyasha escrita a Kagome después de veinte años juntos diciéndole que es para él el amor.


Bueno pues aquí una inspiración que me vino así de repente jajaja, una carta de Inuyasha escrita a Kagome después de veinte años juntos espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber haber si esta pequeña carta se merece al menos un review un gran saludo.

 **Carta**

¨ ¿Qué es el amor? Me preguntaron una vez, yo me reí y dije que era el sentimiento más estúpido Y débil que se puede llegar a tener, pensé y dije que era un sentimiento de débiles humanos, aunque parte de mi naturaleza fuera esa, eso fue hasta que llegaste tu, tu del futuro con tus vestuarios poco adecuados, tus expresiones de chica rara, tu comida extraña junto a todos esos chismes como la caja mágica que enseña imágenes que ya sé que es una televisión o aquel aparato con el que se podía hablar desde largas distancias que si no recuerdo mal era un teléfono o aquello que cuando dabas a teclas escribía y si gustabas le dabas a un botón y lo sacaba en un papel si no me equivoco los nombres eran portátil y impresora, tu una chica de quinientos siglos hacia adelante fuiste la que me hizo que me planteará todo mi mundo, la que hizo que me diera cuenta de que no todo era como yo pensaba, que no todos los humanos son malos, fuiste la persona que me despertó de mi eterno sueño, todos pensaban que eras la reencarnación de mi antiguo amor, de la que me sello en aquel árbol para toda la eternidad pero con lo que no contó Kikyo fue con que una chica llegada de un futuro lejano con apenas ningún conocimiento de los poderes de una Miko fuera más poderosa que ella y rompiera su fuerte sello, porque aunque todos se empeñaron en decir que aquella azabache de vestimentas raras era la reencarnación de Kikyo yo sabía que no era así pues no se parecían en su carácter en nada, Kagome es cálida, buena, generosa, orgullosa, con carácter, cariñosa... Mientras que Kikyo no poseía la mitad de ellas no era cálida ni cariñosa en parte era egoísta y ególatra, con eso no digo que Kikyo fuera mala sino que las circunstancias no ayudaron, aquella niña caprichosa y tonta venida del futuro me ayudó tanto, me dio tanto...  
Fue la primera persona tras mi madre que no se asustaba ni sentía desprecio por mi sino justo al contrario sentía amor y admiración y eso nunca lo sentí junto a nadie todos me despreciaron por mi condición de hibrido como si serlo fuera un pecado algo malo por kami si eso era algo maravilloso, eso quería decir que dos razas tan distintas como la humana y la youkai se habían amado por encima de los prejuicios, ella me hizo confiar y creer en ella como nunca antes lo hizo nadie, me hizo tener amigos y confiar en ellos incluso mi vida sin dudar ni un segundo que ellos jamás me dejarían morir, me enseñó a disfrutar de la vida y a no odiarme por lo que era sino al contrario, estar feliz de lo que era un híbrido fuerte hijo de un gran Lord el mayor de todos los tiempos y una valiente princesa humana la cual fue capaz de enfrentar a todos los de su especie y los que no lo eran por el amor tan grande e inmenso que sentía por mi padre un demonio, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran, ella me enseñó a cuidar de mis amigos a quererlos y trabajar codo con codo con ellos, a respetar y querer a mi hermano aunque nunca lo reconocería ante él, eso jamás y sobre todo y lo más importante me enseñó que el amor es la fuerza más grande y fuerte que existe, ella lo dio todo por mi lo dejo todo, luchó a mi lado en las buenas y las malas siempre ha permanecido a mi lado incluso cuando en el pasado la hice sufrir cuando me iba junto a mi antiguo amor ella nunca se fue y me dejo estuvo a mi lado cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo, ella aquella chica rara que salió de un pozo a un lugar extraño para ella hizo todo por mi porque me amaba, dejo todo, su familia sus amigos incluso su propio mundo para estar con un despreciable hibrido como yo que en ese entonces no tenía nada para ofrecerle. Así que si me preguntan qué significa el amor le respondería que es una fuerza tan poderosa que no se puede describir, ni si quiera un dios puede destruirla, es una fuerza y debilidad invisible que solo la siente las personas que aman y yo gracias a Kami tengo a mi lado a mi gran amor, aquella chica de quince años que hace 20 años quito el sello que me mantenía en Goshimboku clavado en un sueño profundo en ese momento no lo supe, no supe todo lo que pasaríamos juntos a todo lo que me enseñaría y regalaría sin pedirme nada a cambio, hoy por hoy tras veinte años a su lado no puedo estar más feliz, pues ella con el deseo de la Shikon no Tama pidió ser un youkai y que yo lo con ella pero no como aquel asesino en el que me convertía si mi vida corría peligro, no en uno como Sesshomaru, con orejas de demonio y mi forma de inu enorme, pidió que todo lo que la Shikon no Tama hizo sufrir a todos se eliminará y que se hiciera bueno y que tras eso la perla desapareciera para siempre de este mundo, y aquí estoy veinte años después explicándote a ti mi Kagome que significa para mí el amor, para mí el amor lo es todo y tú me enseñaste eso mi vida y te lo escribo porque sabes que con las palabras no soy bueno, espero que mi respuesta no te desilusione ni te decepcione, te amo mi dulce Kag y no tengo menos que decir que gracias por aparecer en mi vida, darme todo lo que me has dado y hacerla tan maravillosa como es.

Siempre tuyo y de nuestra familia Inuyasha¨


End file.
